1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cost-effective device for reminding a user to perform a task or reminding a user when a task was performed. The device, which may be attached to an article, is engineered for extended use and remains functional under a variety of commonly challenging environmental conditions. When used in conjunction with a particular medication, the invention provides a simple visual representation of the patient's dosage schedule and when the next dose is due or when the last dose was taken.
2. Description of the Background Art
Extremely adaptive and inexpensive interactive reminder devices for use with medication containers have been disclosed. The disclosure of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/050,520 filed Jan. 18, 2002 and Ser. No. 10/212,761 filed Aug. 7, 2002, are incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of showing the various reminder device constructions and materials, manufacturing and application methods that may be associated in certain executions of reminder devices. Co-pending U.S. patent application for a “SECURABLE MEDICATION REMINDER DEVICE” Ser. No. 10/899,121 filed Jul. 27, 2004, the contents of which are also incorporated herein by reference for the same purposes, discloses improvements. The improvements include the use of a repositionably adherable portion in a member of the device to secure the selection of a chosen position (indicating the time for the next dose). Improper handling of these devices or use in adverse environments decreases adherence life. Transfer of oil from fingers, airborne contaminants, ambient temperature fluctuations and climate extremes can shorten usefulness. In some instances, such as when a high frequency regimen is coupled with a large quantity of medication, the longevity of the reminder can be exceeded. It would be of great value, when conditions dictated, to have a more robust device that substantially maintained the benefits of the aforementioned reminders.
Historically, purchase and preparation of food in quantities too large to consume in one sitting gave rise to a multitude of storage containers. The ability to seal well, store at freezer and refrigerator temperatures, and heat in the microwave oven, has fostered the growth of reusable plastic containers. While the best of such containers (ex. Tupperware) are relatively expensive, they perform well and some include an integral reusable reminder, a convenient cost-saving feature. Still, their cost has been a barrier to wider distribution. More recently, competitive more affordable reusable containers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,696, the contents of which are incorporated here by reference, have become available and are gaining widespread use. They deliver many of the benefits of the costlier containers, but do not provide a storage reminder. A low-cost reusable reminder device that could be attached to these newer containers would add considerable value for the user.
One recent approach to a reusable reminder can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,267 to DuBarry. A molded base is vertically attachable to a medication container by adhesive or other mechanical means. A series of labeled arms independently pivot in the base frame in order to make a selection. The arms may be integrally molded and integrally hinged with the base or separately produced and then assembled with the base. The procedure for operating the device in conjunction with the taking of medication would require that the user reset the schedule after every cycle, every week in the case of one embodiment. It is not clear how this would serve as an effective or convenient reminder when medication is consumed only on certain days of the week or several times a day. The potential for confusion and error is significant. Manipulation of the necessarily small arms would present an additional concern for many users. Customization for an individual patient requires that a great number of different schedule devices be manufactured or that that the user or health-care provider possess the demanding skill and dexterity necessary to customize the device.
Another approach to a reusable reminder can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,698 to Deal. Movable components are limited to a selector, which is anti-displaceably held on a longitudinal strip (curved along width) by a raised button or depression having scheduling indicia. Squeezing opposite ends of the selector at the sides of the selectable member inwardly to deform the selector over the button or depression, longitudinally moving the selector along the strip to a new selectable position while engaged, and releasing the selector, selects a new schedule position. Although the procedure is far less confusing (than DuBarry) and does not require a cycle reset, grasping and squeezing the tiny selector while moving to a new position would appear to be quite challenging for many. Additionally the design dictates that squeezing the selector likely increases the total frictional contact force between the selector and the strip, making longitudinal movement of the selector along the strip even more difficult. Furthermore, given operation and structure of the device, assembly of the selector with the strip only seems possible by longitudinally sliding an end of the selector onto the strip at a longitudinal end of the strip, a hard task for many individuals. Construction and operation appear to limit device attachment to curved wall containers only and only with the longitude of the strip along the vertical orientation on the wall of the container. Customization for an individual patient would present difficulties similar to those in DuBarry.
While the relatively small parts in the DuBarry and Deal devices would challenge the manipulation capabilities of many patients, the device designs produce considerably large protrusions in undesirable locations on the wall of a container. These protrusions can interfere with patient ability to grasp the container when opening and closing the lid, particularly on small containers and those with safety closures.